A Slender Stalker
by pjb1234
Summary: What was I thinking? Well I might as well I already wrote it. Basically, someone creates a real life slenderman to kill the Flock. This should seem interesting. Rated T for now at least. Remember to read and review.
1. A Slender Start

**Chapter 1: Somewhere to Start This With**

**A/N: Me: So I was bored one day and I thought, "Why don't I try to write another fanfic."**

**The Paladin: But… this?**

**Me: Yeah I couldn't think of anything so I let my demented side handle it.**

**Sprint: You worry me sometimes.**

**Me: And you're not real, so shut up.**

**p.s. This is my first Maximum Ride fanfic, it has Slendy. What was I thinking?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the Slenderman.**

_At some super top secret lab:_

"Is it done?" asked one of the scientists.

"Yes sir, but do you think this is a good idea?" questioned the other.

"If it means that those bird kids won't be hogging the spotlight, then yes," the first replied.

"Ok, here it goes." He pulled a lever and a pod opened, revealing a tall, thin figure dressed in a tuxedo and seemed to lack a face.

"Hahaha, and they said you can't make a creepypasta a reality," announced the one behind this.

"How do we know this will work?"

"It's programed to kill anything that gets in its way," replied the man I will refer to as the leader.

"And if it rises against us, after the mission is complete?"

"When the last one is dead, it will die to," answered the leader.

'_This man is crazy. I have to stop this,'_ the assistant thought as he reached for the lever. Suddenly one of the odd figures arms extended and impaled his chest.

In his final breath he heard the leader say, "Nothing can stop it, not even me. I only thought you would understand and not try anything smart." He looked back to his creation, "Go my genius creature, do what you were created for."

**A/N: Me: Ok, I'm ending it here for now, tell me if you like it and maybe I'll write more of it.**

**The Paladin: You hardly started the story.**

**Sprint: Do you want him to continue?**

**Paladin: No.**

**?: Hey am I in this.**

**Me: Okar, what are you doing here?**

**Okar: I was drawn here and the door was open.**

**Me: Oh, well anyways read and review. Bye.**


	2. The First Sighting

**Chapter 2: The First Sighting**

**A/N: Me: So someone wanted me to continue. And thank you, Mary, I'm surprised no one else thought of it first.**

**Paladin: You're ok with the story?**

**Me: Well got nothing better to do.**

**Okar: You never told me if I'm in it or not.**

**Me: If you are, then you'll be someone who dies.**

**Okar: On second thought, I'm ok with only being in the A/Ns. Pjb1234 does not own Maximum Ride or the slenderman. How did you do that?**

**Paladin: He has his ways.**

_With the Flock, in some woods:_

"How long are we going to have to live like this?" said Gazzy, who was trying to get comfortable on the branch he was supposed to sleep on.

"Until stuff stops trying to kill us," answered an annoyed Max. 'Gazzy ask that same question every night' she thought to herself. "Just go to sleep."

"But…"

He was interrupted when Iggy suddenly shot up and said, "We should leave!"

This awoken the rest of the Flock. "Whaaa," mumbled a drowsy Nudge.

"I just heard what I thought was a tree taking a step," Iggy explained.

Fang sighed a replied, "Dude, that's not possible."

"He's right I can kinda sense its mind," Angle stated with a worried look.

"Fine, we'll find another place to sleep," said Max.

As they flew away, Max looked back down to see a tall, slender figure possibly looking up at her (the absence of a face made it hard to tell).

**A/N: Me: That ends that chapter.**

**Sprint: Seems kinda short to me, and why wasn't I in the beginning A/N?**

**Me: Laziness.**

**Paladin: It is short though.**

**Me: Laziness.**

**Okar: Why didn't you add more to the story than the last sentence?**

**Me: Laziness.**

**Sprint: Why are you answering these questions with the same thing?**

**Me: Laziness. Read and review for more Slendy. Bye.**


	3. Downhill Quickly

**A/N: Me: I'm bored with nothing else to do, so I thought, "I should write another chapter," and here I am.**

**Okar: Is it going to be as short as the others.**

**Me: Maybe, and apparently I was not the first person to think of Slendy in Maximum Ride.**

**Okar: Who cares, you said you were doing something that involved me.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I'm having a contest, details at the end of the chapter.**

_In a different forest:_

"What was that thing?" Max asked in a panicked tone.

"I don't know, but it's following us," Angel replied.

"Well at least there's no way it can keep up," said Iggy trying to calm us.

"Iggy what's behind you?" asked a sheepish looking Gazzy.

"Dude, I'm blind, I can't see-" he was cut off when a long, branchlike arm impaled him. The life in his sightless eye's faded away as he fell to ground, blood oozing out of the hole created.

"EVERYONE RUN!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs. '_Oh, no this, this, this thing is worse than anything I've ever seen, I can't believe it got Iggy._'

They took off as their stalker looked down at its kill.

**A/N: Me: Well that got ugly fast.**

**Okar: Yeah, moving on, the contest?**

**Me: Oh yeah, ahem, it has occurred to me that (pause for dramatic effect) Okar's name sucks and he needs a new one.**

**Okar: Hey, you gave me that name.**

**Me: And it sucks so you need a new one.**

**Okar: Whatever and where are Sprint and the Paladin.**

**Me: Oh I figured that this would be better if I only did it with my Maximum Ride OC.**

**Okar: Alright and also… pjb1234 does not own Maximum Ride or the slenderman. Stop doing that.**

**Me: pfft. Like you can influence that. Bye.**


End file.
